There is disclosed a device that controls the control element of an air-conditioning apparatus or a refrigerating apparatus by determining coordinated operation conditions based on an empirical rule or a planned method (such as mathematical programming and meta-heuristic methods), in order to reduce the power consumption of a system that includes a plurality of air-conditioning apparatuses (hereinafter may be referred to as “air conditioner”) or refrigerating apparatuses (hereinafter may be referred to as “refrigerator”).
The operation technique for a plurality of refrigerators disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example, determines an approximation formula that models the relationship between the refrigerating capacity and the power consumption of the plurality of refrigerators, compares operation result data center for correcting the approximation formula on the basis of variation in relative values, calculates the overall power consumption of the plurality of refrigerators on the basis of the corrected approximation formula, and sets the refrigerating capacity for each of the refrigerators to ensure reduced power consumption, thereby controlling the operating status.
For a system in which many air conditioners are combined, the air conditioner operation control device disclosed in Patent Literature 2, for example, determines the optimum air conditioner operating conditions on the basis of a genetic algorithm or a mutually-integrated neuro.
In cases where a plurality of air conditioners are provided in one space (air conditioning zone), the operation control method disclosed in Patent Literature 3, for example, determines an air conditioner to be preferentially operated from the operation efficiency of each of the air conditioners and issues an operation commencement command or an output increase command, thereby providing a central control system using a control computer for saving of energy and enhanced durability, and reliability.